


Insomnia

by blurberry



Category: The Gentlemen (2019)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:33:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27350518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blurberry/pseuds/blurberry
Summary: Как же чертовски удачно он проснулся!
Relationships: Coach/Raymond Smith
Kudos: 38





	Insomnia

Тренер стоял у кровати. Стоял и в полутьме наблюдал за беспорядочно перебирающими по простыни жилистыми ногами, выглядывающими из-под сбившегося в ком одеяла. Наблюдал с теплотой и умилением, с какими родители наблюдают за спящим чадом. Он проснулся от какой-то невнятной мути, содержания которой сейчас не мог даже вспомнить. Но снилось что-то мерзкое, потому что ему захотелось умыться. Потом выпить воды. Потом выкурить сигарету. Потом почистить зубы. 

Теперь он стоял над Рэем и просто смотрел на него. Сна не было. Можно было конечно уйти на диван. Повтыкать в какое-нибудь дурацкое шоу. Или почитать. Залипнуть в телефоне. Но уходить не хотелось.

Тренер осторожно опустился на кровать. За время его отсутствия Рэй успел мигрировать и теперь изредка всхрапывал в его подушку. Рэй спал. Будить его казалось высшим проявлением кощунства. Поэтому он решил просто поправить одеяло. А заодно восстановить утраченное право собственности на его часть.

— Угу, – промычал Рэй, когда Тренер укрыл его беспокойно елозящие ноги. Может, просто замёрз. А может что-то снится. Одеяло срочно требовалось поправить тщательней. И в процессе непременно мимоходом коснуться горячей спины.  
— Авансовым платежом, – довольно чётко и осознанно выдал Смит.  
— Что? – Тренер замер над ним, опираясь на локоть.  
— В три транша.  
— Рэй?  
Смит взлягнул ногами, задевая его и с длинным вздохом перевернулся на живот, бормотнув:  
— Я сделаю.

Тренер осторожно провёл от плеч к пояснице, расслышав не то стон, не то мычание. Задержался пальцами на кромке боксёров. Разбудить Рэя сейчас всё равно что разбудить ребёнка. Или забрать задремавшего щенка из-под бока у матери, только чтобы потискать и посмотреть как забавно он перебирает лапками и зевает. Рэй и так мало спит.

Сегодня, когда Тренер вышел из ванной, то даже порадовался, что Смит уже успел отлететь в царство Морфея: отдохнуть ему явно не мешало. Напряжённая складка вновь прочно проложила маршрут меж бровей, а на тумбочке обосновался лэптоп, который Рэй по утрам открывал раньше, чем глаза. Но всё же было немного обидно: Тренер не успел его даже поцеловать как следует. Погладить уже успевшую стать такой родной задницу. Или хотя бы бок. Лениво повозиться с ним под одеялом. Просто так, без далеко идущих планов.

— Авансовым, – снова сказал Рэй как-то беспокойно, – Авансовым.  
Тренер принялся мягко водить ладонью по его спине в надежде успокоить.  
— Ну? – требовательно спросил Рэй.  
— Авансовым, Рэй. Да, – он прижался губами к пылающему плечу и понял, что совершил фатальную ошибку. Жар и запах кожи сразу ударили по мозгам как какой-нибудь ядрёный самогон, которым он в юности уделывался на задворках Дублина. Ладонь сама поползла ниже. Буквально через минуту и этого стало мало, а Тренер понял, что ему отчаянно мешают трусы Рэя. Вот прямо невозможно. Он осторожно подцепил резинку и погладил кожу под ней. Смит завозился, снова задел его ногой.

Тренер лихорадочно просчитывал, каковы шансы, что Рэй проснётся уже в том состоянии, когда сам захочет продолжения. Он даже убедил себя, что делает это исключительно из благих намерений: чтобы Рэя расслабить, чтобы снизить активность его неугомонного мозга, чтобы он потом спал крепче и спокойней, чтобы продуктивней работал. Получается, Смит ему ещё спасибо должен сказать. На пару с Микки Пирсоном.

Он осторожно просунул ладонь дальше, затаив дыхание и попутно отмечая, что сам уже успел дойти до нужной стадии готовности. Рэй замычал сквозь сон, поскрёбся бородой о подушку и перевернулся на бок.

— Рэй? – шёпотом позвал Тренер, но никакой реакции не получил. Он придвинулся ближе, так, что теперь ощущал тёплое дыхание на своём лице. Переместил руку на бок и накрыл горячий, мерно вздымающийся живот. На мгновение замер, словно незадачливый сапёр: рванёт или нет? Какой провод резать? Их тут целый клубок. Всех цветов и оттенков.

— Да, – вдруг выдохнул Смит, но не проснулся. Видимо, кто-то наконец перевёл блядский авансовый платёж как надо. В три транша. Тренер повёл ладонь ниже. Туда, где начиналась дорожка жёстких волосков под пупком. Осторожно погладил. Потом ещё и ещё. Рэй заёрзал. Ну давай. Наконец осмелев, Тренер спустился ниже, нащупав тот самый охуительный авансовый платёж. Не в полном размере, но первый транш успешно поступил на счёт. Видимо, он забылся, и прикосновения стали слишком ощутимыми. Рэй всхлипнул и пробурчал что-то неразборчиво. Встрепенулся. Тренер почему-то убрал руку и, кажется, даже отодвинулся, будто был застигнут за каким-то криминалом.

— Что? – хрипло спросил Рэй в темноту, приподнявшись, – Что такое?

Тренер молчал. Старательно имитировал глубокий сон. Почему-то душил смех. Сердце ухало где-то в горле. Он приоткрыл один глаз, изучая тёмный силуэт. Смит потёр лицо, вздохнул, потянулся к тумбочке, видимо, взглянуть на часы. Снова вздохнул и улёгся на спину. Тренер ждал следующего хода. Что-то подсказывало, что в таком состоянии так просто уснуть Рэю не удастся. Тот, похоже, осознавал происходящее слишком медленно. Вновь перевернулся на бок, но спиной к нему.

Тренер едва сдерживал разочарование. Это что же получается, все старания насмарку? Но совсем скоро услышал частые рваные выдохи и решительно сократил расстояние. Эти звуки он не спутает ни с чем. Улыбнулся и одним движением накрыл руку Рэя, сжимающую собственный член через плотный хлопок. Смит вздрогнул, спина напряглась.

— Помочь? – почему-то шёпотом спросил Тренер, поглаживая большим пальцем там, где уже расплылось влажное пятно смазки.

Рэй отозвался одобрительным стоном, без лишних вопросов широко и щедро облизал ладонь Тренера, возникшую перед его губами, и сам стянул наконец эти злосчастные трусы. Со своими Тренер успел расправиться раньше и теперь пытался погасить звёзды перед глазами, притираясь к Смиту сзади.

Он перехватил его левую ногу под коленом и решительно согнул, невольно застонав Рэю в изгиб плеча от такого крышесносного и тесного контакта с самыми чувствительными местами. Как же чертовски удачно он проснулся! Сейчас он готов был воспевать свою бессонницу. 

— А-а-а! – протестующе выдал Рэй, напоминая, что ещё не вполне отошёл после вторника. Хотя сам же затеял эту вакханалию в душе. Тренер вообще туда шёл с намерением исключительно помыться. Рэй, вероятно, тоже. Случайная встреча, так сказать. Просто как-то завертелось. Он ведь предвидел, чем Смиту потом отзовутся его же энтузиазм и рвение. Вначале даже честно пытался его вразумить. Но проще было остановить мчащийся на полной скорости товарняк. Да и запала отговаривать спустя пару минут как-то поубавилось. В итоге он со скрипом принял «Мне похуй, что будет потом. Мне надо сейчас» за вполне весомый аргумент.

— Не волнуйся, я помню, – с трудом выговорил Тренер и вновь поднёс руку к уже открытому рту. Смит принялся вылизывать его пальцы с маниакальностью кошки, умывающей котёнка. Тренер сделал заметку обязательно этот его навык использовать, – Что тебе снилось? – спросил он, чтобы немного отвлечь и послушать севший голос, от которого всё внизу живота сжималось в сладком спазме.

— Не знаю, – с запинкой ответил Рэй, уже сам подаваясь навстречу, пока Тренер подстраивал темп, чтобы можно было двигаться в унисон, – Потрогай меня. Ещё.  
— Здесь? Или здесь? Хочешь, я…  
— Потрогай. 

Он трогает. С удовольствием. Он, конечно, никогда не скажет Рэю об этом вслух, но хрен он ещё раз поведётся на его авантюры. Нет уж, он будет беречь своё сокровище. В том числе и от ебанутых затей его хозяина. Рэй ведь такой нежный. Охренеть какой нежный. Просто бархатный. От этого контраста с его же силой и жёсткостью рвёт крышу. 

Никто не знает, что скрывается за всеми этими многочисленными слоями идеальных выкроек. Ну, или почти никто. Он на сто процентов уверен, что ни один из тех, кто видел эти шедевры не смог оценить их великолепие в полной мере. Не смог разглядеть и ощутить то, что довелось ему. А он влез прямиком в ебучую золочёную раму и теперь разгуливал по дивному райскому пейзажу.

Охуеть, как ему повезло. И Рэю, определённо, тоже. Его экспозиция в надёжном фонде, как того и заслуживает кисть мастера. Как да Винчи в грёбаной Национальной галерее: смотреть, но не трогать. Не подходить. Не дышать. Бояться. Трепетать. Только Тренер знает, что скрывают все эти пласты краски и реставраций. 

Он просветил Рэя как холст рентгеновскими лучами. Он знает, что тот прячет от чужих глаз. Знает, что ему нравится. Каким он бывает трепетным. В каких местах и как его нужно касаться. От чего ему плохо. Когда ему грустно. Тренеру хочется добраться до самого первого наброска. Он готов скрупулёзно разбирать каждую деталь. Посвятить этому занятию всё своё время. 

Рэй тоже изучает его. И Тренер охотно ему помогает. Даёт себя читать. Шуршать своими страницами. Возвращаться к любимым моментам. Скакать по главам вразнобой. Он показывает Рэю всё без утайки. Учит его доверять и доверяться. Учит видеть между строк. Даёт все нужные пояснения и ссылки на источники. Рэй схватывает на лету. Сражает его наповал своим знанием материала в самый неожиданный момент. 

Когда называет по имени. Когда трётся носом о выбритый затылок. Когда обнимает по утрам. Когда вечерами укладывает его на своей груди и зарывается пальцами в волосы, пока сам смотрит в лэптоп. Когда даёт разглядеть в своих глазах всю правду. Когда сбиваясь и делая долгие паузы шепчет, что чувствует. Ему это даётся нелегко. Как и просить о чём-то. Но он привыкает. Делает пометки на полях. Оставляет меж страниц воспоминания. Как яркие осенние листья или летние цветы. Разглаживает замятые развороты.

Тренер пытается как-то совладать с собственными пальцами, исполняя заявки Рэя, пока тот обрывисто толкается в его кулак. Трётся о него и целует куда придётся: куда-то рядом с ухом, и само ухо, шею, плечо, лопатку. На очередном витке этого заколдованного круга он прикусывает мочку и шёпотом спрашивает:  
— Хочешь в рот?  
— Мне?  
— Мне. Тебе. Как ты хочешь.

Рэй поворачивает голову. Дыхание срывающееся и горячее. Тренер считывает его желание и с удовольствием исполняет – целует напористо и глубоко, встречая его язык своим и крепче сжимая пальцы на твёрдом члене. Трёт уздечку и проходится по влажной головке. Не забывает поглаживать промежность, иногда поднимаясь выше и заставляя придушенно ахать. 

Ответа на свой вопрос он так не дожидается. Рэй в очередной раз как-то припадочно втягивает воздух и до боли вцепляется в его запястье, содрогаясь всем телом. Продолжает двигаться, глухо постанывая в подушку. Затихает. Несколько секунд лежит не двигаясь. Тяжело дышит. А потом поворачивается к Тренеру, разрывая контакт, отчего тот только раздосадованно сводит брови, вновь целует его в раскрытые губы и севшим голосом говорит:  
— Хочу.  
— Что?  
— В рот. Хочу. Дай мне.

И вот тут Тренер явственно ощущает, как подъезжают все три транша разом. С процентами. Послушно укладывается на спину под весьма ощутимым напором. Только цепляется за его плечи, когда Рэй одним ловким движением, словно какая-нибудь змея съезжает вниз, полоснув его щетиной по животу.

— Рэй, – приговаривает он как заевшая пластинка, – Рэй.  
Наглаживает шелковистые пряди. Подаётся навстречу в нетерпении. Начисто дуреет, когда Рэй впускает его дальше, до предела. Когда доводит до исступления, едва касаясь самых чувствительных мест языком. От каждого такого плавного движения его прошивает разрядом нефильтрованного удовольствия и сразу хочется больше. Что-то на грани рая и изощрённой пытки. 

Тренер пытается унять дрожь. Шепчет какую-то ересь. И надеется, что это действительно лишь аванс. Что впереди ещё куча миллионных переводов. Что Рэй не устанет слишком сильно. Что он выспится. Потому что неугомонной кошкой Тренер сегодня вечером хочет быть сам. Заодно загладит последствия вторничного проёба. До блеска. Пока сильные бёдра не начнут мелко подрагивать. 

Ему кажется, он начал капать слюной уже сейчас, от одной мысли. Рэй это любит. Пиздец как любит. О чём каждый раз весьма красноречиво сообщает, не стесняясь в выражениях. Разве что не мяукает. И это абсолютно взаимно. Поэтому да, Тренер будет его полоумной кошкой и Национальной галереей. Сегодня и всегда.


End file.
